


Sugar and Caffeine

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Hartmon Week - 2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, What Have I Done, hartley/coffee, it's a new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You call this coffee?!"</p><p>"...What's wrong with it?"</p><p>Hartmon week - Day 7 - Coffee shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Caffeine

Cisco took a sip of the coffee that was _not his._ He promptly started choking. Hartley came back into the room, looking worried, but soon assessed the situation. "Why are you drinking my coffee?"

"You call this coffee?!"

"...What's wrong with it?"

Cisco sighed, expression slightly disapproving. "This, this isn't coffee. It's liquid sugar."

"I didn't put _that_ much. What do you usually put?"

"One teaspoon."

"How do you stand it? Do you have any idea what you're missing out on?" Hartley's eyes were wide. "Imagine how much longer you could stay awake. How much more productive you could be... Sugar and caffeine, Cisquito. It will change your life." And wow, he really loved his coffee, didn't he? Hartley didn't usually get so enthusiastic over anything but his work.

"Yeah, no. Keep your sugary syrups and your 'coffee' to yourself, i'm going to Jitters."

**Author's Note:**

> These idiots. I interpreted the prompt really loosely. This isn't what I originally planned for today, but it's all I could get out on time.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I definitely don't put a ton of sugar into my coffee.... nope...~~


End file.
